


Валентинка

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, А Витя Юру любит любит любит, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: Отдых — неотъемлемая часть тренировки. Игра — высшая форма исследования.





	Валентинка

Витя знал, что 14 февраля пройдет мимо. В воскресенье, когда они выгуливали Маккачина в безлюдном заснеженном парке, Юра высказался в своем стиле:

— День красных жоп? Охуеть событие!

И в целом Витя был с ним согласен. Ну в самом деле, какие праздники в середине тренировочной недели! С некоторых пор соблюдение режима превратилось в суровую необходимость. Молодое поколение наступало на пятки — почивать на лаврах времени не оставалось.

Но к четвергу он задолбался и соскучился, и был готов воспользоваться любым предлогом, чтобы затащить Юру к себе домой. Ничего поражающего воображение не планировал, просто с каждым вечером, проведенным в одиночестве, тактильный голод становился все невыносимее.

А Юра с самого утра как с цепи сорвался — грубил, дерзил, дразнил. Вите в избытке досталось этого внимания, пока его не осенило, что тот тоже скучает. Поэтому он улучил момент, когда поблизости никого не было, подкатился почти вплотную и, не дожидаясь очередной порции гадостей, тихо предупредил:

— Прекращай. Накажу.

Реакция была мгновенной.

— Обещаешь? — Зеленые глаза засветились неприкрытым интересом.

Витя мысленно вздохнул. И как он сразу не догадался, чего именно от него добивались? А вслух сказал:

— Попробуем.

Юра пару секунд изучал выражение его лица, затем довольно ухмыльнулся, кивнул и направился к дяде Яше, который уже с подозрением поглядывал в их сторону.

Витя вернулся к своей тренировке, а в голове крутилась одна мысль: на что же он подписался?

Из раздевалки Юра ушел первым. Витя успел расстроиться, когда решил, что тот передумал и сегодня они больше не увидятся. Но через пятнадцать минут нашел его на стоянке рядом с своей машиной. Юра разглядывал что-то на экране телефона и несильно, но методично пинал переднее колесо. Что ж, визит в автосервис можно было отложить — виновник квакающей сигнализации сунул телефон в карман и невинно заявил:

— Я сегодня пешком. Подбросишь?

 

И поначалу ничто не предвещало. Они поужинали. Погуляли с Маккачином. Вернулись в Витину квартиру. Но стоило снять верхнюю одежду и очутиться в комнате, как сразу стало понятно, что сейчас все будет.

— Иди сюда! — Витя кровожадно ухмыльнулся. — Час расплаты настал.

Юра попятился от него вокруг дивана и только головой мотнул, мол, нифига.

— Иди по-хорошему. — Витя крался вслед за ним. — Все равно поймаю.

Юра внимательно следил за дистанцией и, счастливо скалясь, протянул:

— Не-а.

Комната была большой и практически пустой. Бегать вокруг дивана можно было долго. Но Витя решил, что он не в настроении для игры в салочки, в одно движение перемахнул через высокую спинку, скатился по сиденью и едва успел вцепиться в штанину светлых спортивок, когда Юра шарахнулся прочь. После короткой борьбы не на жизнь, а на смерть, Юра с возмущенным «бля!» оказался перекинут через Витины колени. Сверкая голой задницей из полусдернутых штанов, он извивался, ругался и ржал одновременно. Витя, придерживал его одной рукой, чтобы не грохнулся на пол, а второй — тянул спортивки еще ниже.

Юра был красивый, весь, целиком, но некоторые части его тела вызывали у Вити слабоконтролируемое мозгом желание погладить, сжать в руках, укусить. Не причинить боль, нет — прикоснуться. Когда резинка сползла под ягодицы, он от души приложился к ним раскрытой ладонью. И еще раз.

На молочно-белой коже зарозовели два отпечатка его руки. Витя смотрел и думал о том, как же это красиво и актуально — композиция и формой, и цветом напоминала валентинку. Но Юра все не унимался, брыкался и неожиданно заголосил:

— Нет! Пожалуйста, папочка, не надо! Я больше так не буду!

Вите резко поплохело. Юра кривлялся, все это было глупой шуткой, но почему-то стало гадко.

— Фу, блин! Все настроение испортил. — Витя еще раз звонко шлепнул его по заднице. — Серьезно — фу!

Юра прекратил извиваться, чуть повернул голову и глянул из-под встрепанной челки.

— Перебор? — Совершенно спокойно поинтересовался он. Впрочем, с коленей сползать не спешил и смущенным или расстроенным не выглядел.

— Еще какой! — Подтвердил Витя, приложил руку к покрасневшему следу от шлепка и осторожно погладил.

Цвет растекся бледно-розовым, гладкая кожа наощупь была бархатной. Юра поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, закинул ноги на подлокотник дивана, подбородок положил на скрещенные перед собой кисти рук.

— Понял. Больше не буду. — И затих.

Витя рассматривал его: от ярких полосатых носков до взъерошенного затылка, снова погладил ягодицы. Краснота с них совсем сошла.

— Слоновая кость и золото, — восхищенно пробормотал он, а потом со вздохом добавил, — и шестьдесят три килограмма дури.

Юра хихикнул не оборачиваясь. А Витя, подчинившись порыву, наклонился и прижался губами к его копчику, потерся носом, прихватил кожу чуть ниже, оставил засос на левой ягодице, куснул за правую, ощущая, как тело в его руках снова мелко завибрировало от смеха. Коротко мазнул языком по расселине и усмехнулся тихому стону. А когда он громко по очереди чмокнул обе ягодицы, Юра не выдержал и опять заржал в голос:

— Я представлял себе "тему" как-то иначе.

Витя выпрямился, чтобы сдвинуть повыше его олимпийку вместе с футболкой, после чего принялся целовать и покусывать поясницу, спустился поцелуями на бока, поднялся по позвоночнику к ребрам, а Юра ощутимо вздрагивал от щекотки и продолжал хихикать.

— Не люблю такие игры. — Пробормотал Витя, не отрываясь от сладкой кожи. — Лучше зацелую тебя до смерти.

Юра снова глянул через плечо.

— Смазка с запахом шоколада в честь праздника?

Звучало соблазнительно, но Витя был старшим и ответственным. По крайней мере, пытался быть. Поэтому выпрямился, отвесив напоследок еще один легкий шлепок, и покачал головой:

— Не сегодня. — Он помог Юре развернуться и устроиться на диване, а сам стек на пол и потянул его спортивки к щиколоткам. — Если завтра будешь заваливать прыжки, дядя Яша меня прикончит. Он уже предупреждал.

Юра избавился от оставшейся одежды и, когда откинул футболку в сторону, невинно поинтересовался:

— А если прыжки завтра будешь валить ты?

Витя развел его колени, подобрался почти вплотную, склонился над пахом. Предложение было заманчивым, но… не сегодня.

— Все равно останусь крайним, без вариантов. — Ответил он и длинно лизнул крепко стоящий член. И еще раз. А когда услышал, как у Юры сбилось дыхание, засосал головку. Лаская языком уретру, слизал выступившую смазку, взял глубже и довольно ухмыльнулся, когда в его волосы вцепились обеими руками, не позволяя отстраниться. Как будто он собирался останавливаться!

Юра уже завелся не на шутку, дразнить его было бы жестоко, поэтому Витя пропустил член в горло и глянул вверх, оценивая реакцию. Реакция была что надо — крепко зажмуренные глаза и приоткрытый, что-то бессвязно шепчущий рот. А потом ему на плечо опустилась нога, чувствительно приложив пяткой между лопатками, словно намекая, чтобы не отвлекался.

Кончил Юра быстро; обхватив голову Вити обеими руками, сложившись почти пополам, он дрожал всем телом и сладко постанывал. А когда оргазм отступил — медленно распрямился, выпуская из удушающих объятий. Он, сыто и лениво улыбаясь, медленно потянул ногу с Витиного плеча, но на полпути передумал и заскользил голой ступней по торсу, все ниже и ниже.

Витя затаив дыхание следил, как растертые ботинками пальцы с нажимом прошлись по мышцам его груди и пресса, цепляясь за футболку, мягко погладили пах, примяли ткань домашних штанов, поднявшуюся домиком. Ощущений стало слишком много, поэтому он обхватил щиколотку пальцами и, быстро поцеловав подъем стопы, отвел в сторону.

— Не дразнись. — Он откинулся на пятки, приспустил штаны и взялся за собственный член — терпеть гуляющее по телу возбуждение сил больше не было. И даже не заметил, в какой момент Юра оказался сидящим верхом на его коленях — буквально телепортировался с дивана. А стоило тому устроить голову на плечо и начать нашептывать в ухо пошлую ерунду про шикарный хрен, который так охуенно, до звезд под веками и подгибающихся коленей, умеет ебать, как перед глазами полыхнула радуга, а по позвоночнику скатилась волна огня. Ох, как же его вело от этого хрипловатого голоса и ленивых ноток, звучащих в нем. Если бы сейчас Юра пересказывал выпуск вечерних новостей или последнюю лекцию по высшей математике — эффект был бы таким же. Но слушать про то, как твоему любовнику с тобой хорошо, было несравнимо приятнее.

Витя кончил, забрызгав спермой руку, собственную одежду и Юру. Последнего это, похоже, не заботило — он все так же прижимался щекой к Витиному плечу и рассеянно перебирал волосы у него на затылке, как будто кошку гладил. Витя обнял его, наплевав на гигиену и санитарию. В душ можно было сходить чуть позже, вместе.

— Тебе правда хочется наказаний? — Спросил он через минуту тишины. Некоторые вопросы стоило прояснять сразу.

Юра заерзал, но не отстранился, а, кажется, прижался еще теснее.

— Не-а. — Голос звучал глухо, потому что он до сих пор сидел уткнувшись губами Вите в шею. — Просто ты загруженный ходил, захотелось как-то расшевелить. Сперва думал торт в форме сердечка купить, но диета… Потом наткнулся один на ролик — показалось забавным. А вообще, все эти кляпы, плетки, наручники — не моё.

Витя понимающе хмыкнул:

— Но ладонью по голой попе — ничего так, интересно получилось, да?

Он буквально кожей почувствовал гримасу Юры, но тот не стал цепляться к словам, а неожиданно хохотнул и отбил подачу:

— Да. Отметили День красных жоп на отличненько!

 


End file.
